Decklists Tutorial
Welcome to Magic Arena Wikia's Decklists Tutorial! This page will show you, how to create your own deck on the wiki and add it to our Decklist page. Important note: For this procedure we strongly recommend using Source Editor. Editing with Visual Editor will cause random errors with the template. This can be adjusted in the preferences of your profile. Log in, go to "My Preferences" and click on the "Editing" tab (see screenshot). The tutorial is also written for editing on PC. Editing on another platform may be different. If you have any problems or questions, please, feel free to post in the or contact an . We're always glad to lend you a helping hand! For the portuguese version of this tutorial go here. Para a versão em português deste tutorial, clique aqui. Special thanks to Flavioj from the MTGA Brasil facebook group. =Setting up your Deck= ---- This step will show you, how to create a page containing the data for your deck. 'Preparation' Before you start editing, make sure you have a list of all the cards you want to add to your deck. So, take notes! A piece of paper or a simple text file will do just fine. If you have already built your deck in-game, you can also use the Export to create a list for the wiki page. Simply go to the Decks tab, highlight your deck and click "Export". All cards available in Magic Arena can be found on our Cardlist. 'Go Source!' For this procedure we strongly recommend using Source Editor. Editing with Visual Editor will cause random errors with the template. This can be adjusted in the preferences of your profile. So before you continue, log in, go to "My Preferences" and click on the "Editing" tab (see screenshot). Make sure Source Editor is set as your preferred editor and hit the "Save" button at the end of the page. This can save you lots of trouble and time. 'Creating the Page' On the decklists page use the input field to give your deck a name. Replace "Your deck name here", with the name of your new deck. :Example: Mono-Red Burn Deck Feel free to get creative here! More people will view your deck if you pick an exciting, unique name instead of "my new deck". ;) Then click on "Create deck page". This will open a new page, where you can add your cards. 'Editing the Deck Page' Add the cards to your deck by overwriting the cardname lines, i.e. 1 cardname becomes 4 Goblin Trailblazer Continue until you have inserted all the cards from your list. Each card is a new line. If you are using Arena's Export, simply highlight the cardname lines and paste the deck data in (Ctrl+V). You can leave in the set code and number after the card name — no need to remove those. Don't change the other lines or it won't work! Note: Be careful to use the correct cardnames! So, please spellcheck before you finish. If you are not sure, what the exact cardname is, you can look it up in our cardlist. 'Sideboards' If you're submitting a deck with a Sideboard, after the main deck add -----sideboard----- followed by the cards that are in your sideboard. 'Additional Content (optional)' Below the actual deck you can see this line: ~~~~ It automatically leaves your username and date of creation. Here you can add more stuff: A description, deck idea, how to play the deck or a link to your userpage, so viewers can contact you. Even pictures or videos can be added. Be creative! If you think it's important, put it in! 'Publishing' If you think you're done with adding all necessary info, you can preview the page by clicking on the Preview button on the right. Check, if everything looks good and you haven't forgotten anything important! Once you're happy with everything, type in an edit summary (i.e. "created new deck") and hit the Publish button. =Adding your Deck to the Decklist= ---- Now that you've set up your deck, make sure that others can find it. The easiest and recommended way is to use the Deck List Editor to add your deck to the all decks page. If you prefer you can do it manually following the steps below. 'Editing the Decklists page' Go to the Decklists page and click on "Edit". Scroll down until you find this line: Copy this text and paste it in: |author=Your_name |desc=Deck_description |name=Your_deckname}} Now start replacing some data: *Instead of Your_deckname insert the name of your deck, i.e. Mono-Red Burn Deck *Choose a Type: Aggro, Control or Midrange. *Delete unneeded colors: : *Insert your name instead of Your_name. *Fill in a short description (desc). *Insert an alternative deckname (optional, name). If you don't need it, just copy in your deck name. When you're done, it should look something like this: |author=Inigo Montoya |desc=Go face with RDW! |name=Inigo's RDW}} 'Publishing' If you think you're done with adding all necessary info, you can preview the page by clicking on the Preview button on the right. Check, if everything looks good and you haven't forgotten anything important! Once you're happy with everything, type in an edit summary (i.e. "added new deck") and hit the Publish button. =Enjoy!= ---- Well done! Now that it's online, you can show it off to others. Make a post about it on the forum's Deck Building Board. Maybe there's someone playing a similar deck and has an idea how you can make your awesome deck even better! Or tell us how to play your deck properly. What are the keycards? Have fun discussing and thanks for contributing! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Decklist Tutorial